Call My Name
by subtle-changes
Summary: What happens when Biovolt fall? What will happen to those who remain? What happens when people who were thought to be gone are not? What happens when nothing is as it seems?


A/N: Hiya people, this is a short fic, which I suddenly thought up all of a sudden. It's very short, but I promise to write longer chapters next time. I'm not gonna bother writing a looooooooong opening so here goes. Call My Name 

Cold snow fell from the white sky, it reminded him of Russia, of the others, who died. The pain and the suffering came flooding back to him, the screams, the massacre they created everywhere they stepped. The way he saw his friends fall, they were having an argument at the point when they had broken in and all hell had broken loose. They were arguing about whether they should leave their present lives behind, he said yes, but the others had disagreed and wanted to stay. That's when they struck, men in black coloured clothing wearing hats that covered their faces. He remembered the words so clearly 'You're gonna die, you stole our victory, our bitbeasts, so we will steal your lives.' Then they started shooting. All around was the sound of gunfire, he had tried to help the others, but they were fighting for themselves. They wanted to win alone, alone like they always had. But fighting Tyson in the finals had made him realise, his way was wrong, the Bladebreakers way was right.

"Hey, Tala!" Yelled the blue haired teen, breaking Tala from his thoughts. He came running up to him, out of breath. "I thought you were dead or something, you looked kind of zoned out."

Tala had called Tyson a few weeks after the shooting. He had tried to find a place to stay, but no where was available. So he called the one person he could depend on, Tyson. Before everyone was killed he'd talked to Tyson, said how he was going to change, be a new person, or at least try. And Tyson said if he ever needed help then he should call him, and he did. Tala didn't tell Tyson about the shooting, he just said they were sent to jail, but in a trial Tala was let free. Tyson still being the dimwit he was didn't question him just helped him instead.

Flashback

"Well, me and the guys are staying in Russia for a little while, while we sort a few things out. We're staying in the Vokarbra hotel so if you want you can come stay with us." Tyson said down the phone.

"Sounds like the best deal I've heard in a while." Tala replied.

End of flashback

"You ready?" Asked Tyson, once again snapping Tala out of a trance.

"Sure." Tyson helped Tala with his bags and led him in to the hotel; he set down the bags in front of a desk labelled 'reception.'

"May I help you?" Asked a lady in a smart white and grey uniform.

"Yes, can we have the key to room 703 and 704 please?" Asked Tyson.

"Yes," She reached under the desk for a brief second. "There you go Mr Granger, I hope you have a nice day." She quickly popped back into the room behind. "Someone will be with you to help with your bags." She said exiting the room and sitting at the desk.

"No don't worry, we can handle it. Thanks anyway." They were one the seventh floor; Max and Tyson shared a suite, Kai and Rei, and Tala and a girl named Hilary he hadn't heard of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A week exactly had passed and everyone was gathered in Tala and Hilary's room playing a game of poker. The week had gone very fast for Tala, but that didn't make it less painful. He still thought of his team-mates, horrible thoughts of their death haunted his dreams, lingering always in his head. But being around the cheerful Max and Tyson made him forget sometimes, and he was always laughing at how Tyson and Hilary fought.

"Great, Hilary wins AGAIN!" Tyson complained.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, won't be long." Tala said as he left to the bathroom. Before he went in he stopped by the full-length mirror to inspect his reflection. His red hair was in its usual style, a bit messy though because he had forgot to brush it. His black Sum 41 T-shirt hung loosely of his shoulders and so did his black jeans.

"You are so vain, come on we have a game to play." Hilary said as she popped her head round the corner. Forgetting all about his trip to the bathroom he returned to his game.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't even find the energy to rub my victory in Tyson's face." They all lied on the floor, completely out of energy. Hilary had once again won the game of poker, but no one had enough energy to complain.

"I'm going to bed." Rei said as he slowly pushed himself off the floor.

"Yea, same. I'll see you in," Max looked at his watch, "2 hours when we're meant to wake up."

"What?" Tyson said.

"Well it's 6 am." Kai said as he left the room.

"You're kidding me, there is no way I'm going to get up in 2 hours." Tyson argued.

"Well you better because you have some serious training to do." Hilary added.

"All you have to do is yell at us, where we actually have to work." Before Hilary could make a come back Tala butted in.

"Just get to bed." Tala said as he collapsed on his bed with a thud. None of them even thought about training as they fell into a deep slumber, as if a blanket of sleep had been washed over them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SPLASH

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone covered their ears as Hilary poured the glass of water over Tysons head. Once Tyson had ran out the door screaming they all sighed.

"Hil, you still haven't told us where we're going today, you've been keeping a secret for ages." Max complained.

"Well..." Hilary started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for reading, reviewing would be even nicer!


End file.
